A Promise is a Promise
by Newbie GK
Summary: “Kagome, what are you doing?” “I'm keeping my promise, just as you are.” “But you'll die!” he shouted. Kagome smiled mournfully. “A promise is a promise,” she replied. If only Inuyasha had realized how much his words would come back to haunt him. InuKag
1. Promise Remembered

**Author's Note:** This is my first Inuyasha fanfic. I hope you enjoy it. If you do, please review. If you don't... well, I don't mind flames. Flames are great for roasting marshmallows!

**Promise Remembered**

* * *

_You never bade me hope, 'tis true;_  
_ I asked you not to swear:_  
_ But I looked in those eyes of blue,_  
_ And read a promise there._  
_ - Gerald Griffin, You Never Bade Me Hope_

* * *

It was over. Kagome stood trembling in the field worn out from the battle and overcome by emotions: relief, disbelief, joy, and sorrow. After years of fighting his minions and chasing jewel shards all over the countryside, the ragtag team of two full demons, one hanyou, a miko, a monk, and a demonslayer had finally done it. They killed the monster known as Naraku. It was over.

But it hadn't been easy.

The four years it took them to accomplish such a task weighed heavily on them all. Years of encountering nothing but bloodshed and tears, havoc and desolation as they followed Naraku's trail could never fully disappear from memory. Time after time of facing deception and overcoming dangerous traps had created scars on all of them both physical and emotional. But now, it was _over.'So why do I feel like crying?'_

"Is something the matter, Kagome?"

Kagome looked to see Miroku's worried eyes. Then her gaze drifted downward to see his right hand. Unclothed and harmless for the first time since she met him four years ago. She couldn't imagine what he was feeling to finally have the peace of mind to know that he had a chance at live, that he broken the curse that had been on his family for the last three generations. What a wonderful feeling that must be, to have achieved the dream he never thought possible.

'_But I still feel like crying.'_

"Kagome, are you alright?"

Her gaze drifted back to his worried violet eyes; she managed a weak smile. She wanted to say 'yes, everything's fine. Don't worry about me,' but that would be a lie. The truth was that although the battle with Naraku had ended, the next major saga of her own life was just beginning. Unlike Miroku, her own happy ending had yet to arrive. '_What am I to do now? Where will I go from here?' _Kagome wondered.

"Kagome, answer me. Are you alright?" Miroku asked, grasping her arm. She struggled to focus on his face. In fact everything seemed hazy and distant. Like he was far away enough though she knew he was standing right next to her. She tried to tell him that but even breathing felt like a chore at the moment. It was strange. It was like her legs felt as heavy as cement but her head was light as the clouds.

"Miroku, I…"

The exhaustion from the battle overwhelmed her. She swayed slightly as she attempted to remain upright for awhile longer. "Miroku…" she tried again fighting against the blackness that seeped into her vision. She heard him shout out something just before she closed her eyes and fell to the ground unconscious.

But even in her dreams, Kagome could not find rest.

Instead she remembered.

* * *

It happened near the beginning of summer. Unlike the usual oppressive heat that coated the land on the previous days, it was merely warm, faintly reminiscent of a day in early spring. The area around Kaede's village appeared peaceful and content. The villagers began to prepare their fields for planting while the younger children played games with one another. It seemed picturesque almost, like an image out of children's story.

To truly enjoy the day, Kagome suggested the idea of taking a walk with Inuyasha. Surprisingly enough, he agreed.

Kagome twirled the dandelion with her fingers. Although the walk itself was pleasant (great scenery, peaceful day, her crush as her companion came to mind), it was boring. He wouldn't say anything. Kagome couldn't fault Inuyasha for having a rough childhood and never developing good social skills, but this was getting ridiculous. He knew her. She spent most of her time glued to his back, so why was it anytime the two of them were alone they acted like strangers.

"So…" Kagome prompted.

Inuyasha looked at her expectantly but didn't reply.

Yep, looks like it's all up to Kagome to get the conversation going.

"So…"

"You said that already."

Ah, irritation, best known way to get a certain half-demon's tongue untied. Too bad Kagome still had yet to think of a topic to talk about… at least not one that wouldn't create a huge argument. The idea of mentioning a trip home was clearly a taboo subject since she just returned and especially since the number of unclaimed jewel shards was waning. It seemed that the battle with Naraku was approaching soon and the fate of the world would be decided by whoever won the battle and claimed the complete Shikon Jewel. Kagome stopped walking.

"Hey, Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"Are you still going to become a full demon with the jewel shards after Naraku is dead?"

Inuyasha who had turned to look at her when she called his name, turned away. "No."

"No?"

"I said no! Now come on."

Kagome smiled and hurried to catch up to her companion. She was glad for him. She never wanted to see him turn into a full demon again, especially not after what happened that first time with the bandits and how he frantically tried to get the blood off his claws. But still…

"So what will you do once Naraku is destroyed?"

Silence.

Kagome looked up at her quiet companion. Inuyasha's shoulders were tensed and his eyes stared on the ground, but he kept walking. He was avoiding her question. He never did that. A feeling of worry formed in her stomach. "Inu- Inuyasha?"

"You know what."

'_I know what he'll do? What is he… No, oh no. He can't mean.. No!'_

Grabbing his arm, Kagome made Inuyasha stop as she stood defiantly before him, blocking the path. Hands on her hips, arms akimbo, she looked as she was on the brink of calling out the 'sit command' and send Inuyasha crashing to the ground. But although Kagome was mad, she knew an angry "sit" would not solve the problem before her.

"You mean after all of this, you're still going to go with her?" Kagome asked horrified at the thought.

Apparently, Inuyasha felt he had no need of the jewel since he was going to hell with Kikyo.

Inuyasha sent her a dark look but didn't respond.

"Why?" she demanded.

Silence.

"Dammit, tell me why! Tell me _why_ you would throw away your life. Tell me, Inuyasha. I deserve to know that much."

She wanted to hit him, yell at him over and over until he saw reason. Instead to her horror and mortification, she started to cry. It started as a small hicup but it grew until her shoulders trembled with effort trying to hold back her sobs.

"Why?" she asked quietly.

He sighed, ears lowered like a puppy being scolded. "I made a promise."

"A promise involving your death!"

His golden eyes flicked toward her then looked away again, seeking to avoid her own. "A promise is a promise," he told her gravely before he left her standing alone with nothing but her tears.

* * *

With a strangled gasp, Kagome awoke from her dream. '_No, that was no dream, but a nightmare.' _Kagome thought. But unlike the nightmares of her childhood, this one was real. In fact, it took place less than a month before the battle with Naraku.

'_Even after all this time, he still chooses a death with Kikyo over a chance at life with his friends… with me. Stupid Inuyasha,' _Kagome thought bitterly. But Kagome knew it was more than that. Inuyasha's guilt over Kikyo's demise fifty years ago had and always would haunt him. '_If it weren't for his guilt, he wouldn't be so determined to go to hell with her.'_

"Kagome, you're awake again, I see."

Startled Kagome looked up to see Kaede entering the hut. Kagome gave her a weak smile and nodded. "Yeah." Her voice came out dry and scratchy as if she had a sore throat.

"Another unpleasant dream?" Kaede asked knowingly. Kagome had been plagued by nightmares ever since the defeat of Naraku one week ago. What Kaede didn't realize is that Kagome's nightmares were less about Naraku and more about Inuyasha going to hell with Kikyo and leaving her behind.

Kagome nodded.

"Do not worry child. Ye are safe here."

"I know I am Kaede, thank you," Kagome replied automatically. '_But I also know that Inuyasha isn't safe. I have to do something.' _Kagome struggled to raise her body into a standing position drawing the attention and concern of the elder miko.

"Kagome ye must rest. Ye have yet to fully recover."

"I need to go somewhere."

"Where child?"

"The forest."

"But Inuyasha and the others have yet to return; ye should remain here where it is safe."

"No," Kagome replied firmly, "I must find Kikyo."

"But why child? What business has ye with my sister?" Kaede asked bewildered.

Kagome gave her a tight smile. "I have a few words I need to say to her."


	2. Promise Required

**Author's Note:** I apologize for the delay. I had finals and then I started working once summer hit. I want to say thanks for your patience and thank-you to the wonderful people who added me to their favorites/alerts list.

**Promise Required**

* * *

_"A promise made is a debt unpaid."_  
_ - Robert Service_

* * *

Sure, Kagome sounded confident telling Kaede that she _**had **_to talk to Kikyo not fifteen minutes before, but by now, the reality of her actions had started to seep into her head.

She was about to face the former guardian of the sacred jewel, the person she shared a soul with, the woman who ruled Inuyasha's heart and the one who held Inuyasha's life in her hands. '_Oh how do I get myself into these messes?' _Kagome moaned. '_What am I going to do?' _she wondered,_ 'What will I say to her?'_

Considering that most of the time they saw one another ended unpleasantly (Kagome briefly recalled Kikyo stealing her jewel shards, trying to kill her, kissing Inuyasha in front of her, trying to drag Inuyasha to hell…) In any case, Kagome felt apprehensive about the upcoming encounter. Even so, she knew she had to do something… anything.

'_I have to help Inuyasha since he refuses to help himself_,' she thought determinedly. The difficult part was that she couldn't figure out what to say to the former protector of the Sacred Jewel before she got there. She highly doubted that Kikyo would free Inuyasha from his promise just because she asked nicely and said please with a cherry on top.

Kagome mentally shook her head to clear the image as she continued to move forward through the forest at a slightly slow, but steady pace. Her energy levels were low since she depleted all of her miko powers a week before during the battle with Naraku and then during the purification process of cleansing the evil aura from the jewel. Defeating Naraku was a joyous accomplishment, but the battle itself served as a bitter memory.

They hadn't had time to plan, no strategy was involved, no recruitment of allies beforehand. In fact, the group hadn't even expected to encounter the dark hanyou; they merely stumbled unto his castle while investigating a peculiar story of a powerful old monk sensing massive dark energy in the area before it disappeared completely. Call it dumb luck or Divine Providence, but as the group scouted out the area, Kagome accidentally stumbled _through_ Naraku's barrier. Realizing what had happened, Inuyasha barked at Kagome to get out of the way before releasing his _Diamond Barrage_ on the barrier.

Inuyasha managed to break through after a few times of yelling and swinging the sword but by the time he finally did, Hakudoshi was already waiting for him. Naraku upon learning of the group's arrival sent the infant away with Kanna before joining Hakudoshi. Apparently, with his heart nestled safe within the infant, he felt the group posed little threat to his life.

But what he didn't anticipate was the surprising but fortuitous arrival of Kikyo. Kikyo too had heard the rumors of a dark aura appearing and disappearing and came to investigate. Shooting a sacred arrow that eliminated all but Naraku's left side and head, Kikyo joined the fight from her place on a nearby hill. Sensing that he had underestimated his opponents, Naraku removed the shard from Kohaku's back to strengthen the powers given to him by his portion of the sacred jewel.

Kagome would forever be haunted by the anguished scream that Sango unleashed as she watched her beloved younger brother fall to the ground weak and helpless. With a warrior's cry, she summoned Kirara and immediately charged blindly at Naraku. Miroku tried to stop her but Sango remained undeterred. Using her Hiraikotsu as a shield, Sango fended off Kagura's _Dance of Blades_ and even the first of the tentacles Naraku shot out at her. When the second wave of mutant limbs flew at her, she sliced them off and continued to move forward. But what Sango failed to notice was that one of the tentacles she sliced apart from his body shoot back up from the ground where it fell.

Kagome tried to scream out a warning but it came too late. The tentacle ripped its way through Sango's back and out her stomach before rejoining its place in Naraku's body. Soon after, another tentacle sideswiped Kirara causing them both to fall.

Miroku raced forward to catch Sango since Inuyasha remained occupied with fending off Hakudoshi's attacks. Kagome had never seen Miroku looked so uncomposed, clearly worried and afraid, as he held the weakened Sango in his arms. Fighting back her fear, Kagome notched an arrow aiming at Naraku as he laughed cruelly at the injured slayer. Seeing Kagome's intent, Kikyo also prepared an arrow of her own: aimed instead at the infant held in Kanna's arms more than a hundred yards from the battle. Firing simultaneously the two mikos destroyed both bodies. As the bodies of Naraku and the infant became purified, a pink light suddenly ripped a hole in the rest of the incarnations.

Without Kikyo, they would have lost.

After Hakudoshi's body dissipated, Inuyasha rejoined the group. He worriedly glanced at Kagome who was knelt upon the ground, weary from using so much of her powers. Kagome just shook her head to tell him that she was okay. He made a move to join her but then he spotted Kikyo headed their way. After a quick, guilty glance at Kagome, Inuyasha changed direction to head towards Kikyo.

The sight of him of leaving for her made Kagome dropped her head to hide her teary eyes behind her bangs. It was always about Kikyo and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't change that. And the knowledge she was helpless to change anything only made it hurt more.

Before Inuyasha could reach Kikyo, Sango let out a loud cry of pain. Inuyasha and Kagome rushed over to check on the injured warrior. Even with Miroku trying to stop the bleeding, her stomach seemed to ooze out blood. Upon seeing the severity of Sango's injury and the damaged Kirara received, Inuyasha agreed to race them back to Kaede's village for treatment leaving the two mikos and monk to purify the jewel before other demons sensed its great power.

Just before he left, Kagome overheard Kikyo informing Inuyasha that she would wait in the forest outside of Kaede's village for one week in order to give him time to tie up 'loose ends'. Kagome stiffened; the moment she had waited for had come. Without even glancing at Kagome, Inuyasha nodded. He then picked up Sango and Kirara and took off. Kagome silently watched his departure feeling helpless and alone. To Kagome, the joy of their victory over Naraku suddenly felt oppressive, bitter, and overpriced.

Kagome stopped in the forest to wipe away the tears from her eyes. The memory of Inuyasha's lack of concern for her after the final battle hurt even if a week had passed. _'And yet here I am, desperately trying to fight for someone who obviously couldn't care less about me,' _Kagome thought bitterly. She sighed morosely and looked up at the sky. The sun already hung low in the sky and would probably disappear behind the horizon in another hour of two. _'There's no way I'll be navigate this forest in the dark, I need to find Kikyo before then,' _she thought to herself as she began moving again.

In addition, Kagome needed to find Kikyo before the others returned. They had left Kaede's village two days ago in order to accompany Sango to the demon slayer's village as she visited the gravesite of Kohaku's body. Miroku, after bringing Kagome back, had gathered Kohaku's body to bury in the demon slayer's village. The group then waited a few days in order for Sango to partially recover before making the journey. Kaede wished Sango would wait longer but she was determined to make the trip as soon as possible.

Kagome wanted to go with them and offer some moral support to the one she looked at as a sister but the others overruled her saying the journey would be too long and difficult for her tired and energy-depleted body.

Kagome smiled wryly at the irony. Barely two days had passed since being declared unfit for travel and here she was gallivanting around the forest on her own. Inuyasha would have a fit if he knew what she was doing. For one thing, he probably would resent the idea of her butting into his business and for another she was wandering around the woods at night. Even with Naraku gone and the jewel purified, the forest still had some dangerous demons that could harm wandering travelers, which reminded her… 

_'Shoot, I forgot to grab my arrows too.' _

Yep, Inuyasha would no doubt bite her head off if he found out she went into the forest without a weapon to defend herself. Then again, since he hadn't been able to look her in the eyes the few times she did see him, Kagome wasn't sure how bad a tongue-lashing from him could be. After all, even a fight with Inuyasha sounded better than the silent treatment and disappearing act she endured from him during the past week.

But even if Inuyasha was unable to yell at her, Kagome doubted that the others would be too pleased. Sango would probably give her a sisterly scolding; Miroku would try to diffuse the situation but lecture her later in private and Shippou would either cry about how worried he was before doing a 180 and jumping in to defend her from the others.

To be honest she was still a little surprised that the little guy left her side to go with the others. The first day or two after the battle Shippou barely left her side while she was resting except to run errands for Kaede; he became her fifth limb: eager and willing to do anything to help restore her back to health.

Most likely, his worry stemmed from the fact he first saw Sango carried back injured and unconscious and then Kagome carried back to the village unconscious as well. And while Shippou knew that the others left him in the village for his own protection but it didn't make him worry any less about their safety. _'Now if only Inuyasha was a little more like that lately…' _

Within the four days after the battle, he seemed to display the opposite personality. The others claimed he would be by her side throughout the night holding her hand and trying to soothe her nightmares but whenever Kagome awoke, she never saw an inch of her silver-haired companion.

'_It's like he is already trying to distance himself from me.'_

Suddenly, Kagome felt a faint, but familiar, pull coming from up ahead. _'Kikyo.' _It was Kikyo's part of her soul reaching out to her own. Kagome was on the right track.

She knew that Kikyo would relatively easy to find in the forest. Being a miko, who had a natural talent with spiritual powers aided Kagome since once she was within a close distance, she was able to pick up on Kikyo's aura more exactly. The only problem was that Kagome could only estimate distance in four categories: close, medium, far, and out of range. And since Kikyo had been in the 'close' category for the last few minutes, Kagome could run into her at any moment and she had been too busy reflecting on painful memories to think about what to say to her.

"Girl, why do you seek me out?"

'_Too late now_,' Kagome thought finally noticing the ethereal soul collectors in the air, '_well, no time like the present_.'

Kagome looked to her right to stare at the former protector of the sacred jewel as well as Inuyasha's first love. Kagome cleared her throat. "I needed to speak with you."

This piqued Kikyo's interest though she kept her outward expression neutral. Although the girl had stumbled across her a few times, she never deliberately sought her own out. "What about?"

Kikyo noticed Kagome's hesitation and interpreted the reason for it. She smiled, an upward turn of cold and cruel lips. "About Inuyasha."

Kagome's eyes flashed at Kikyo's nonchalance. "Yes, about Inuyasha," she replied consciously trying, but failing, to withhold the anger from her voice.

"Then speak up girl. What do you wish to discus about the half-demon?"

Kagome winced at Kikyo's words. Although she believed that deep down (_**way**_ deep down) Kikyo was a good person, her apathy towards Inuyasha and herself at times made her wonder. _'But I have to try, for Inuyasha's sake, I must try.'_

Tilting her chin upward, she ignored the fear gnawing at her stomach, looked Kikyo in the eye, and proceeded directly to her purpose in the woods. "I have never asked you for anything until now. But I feel I have to speak up on this issue. Please Kikyo, release him from this detestable oath."

"Why should I?"

Kagome gaped at her indifference. "Because he deserves to live! His guilt over your death shouldn't be grounds for his own."

For a moment Kikyo's impassive mask fell, leaving Kagome shocked to witness Kikyo's fury as her brown eyes narrowed into slits and pale lips contorted into an even crueler sneer. But then, it was gone and impassiveness replaced it once again.

"What you fail to realize _girl_, is that even if I wanted to release him, which I do not, _I_ was not the one responsible for his decisions. _He_ chose his actions. Inuyasha chose to make that promise and Inuyasha is the one choosing to keep it. And _**you**_ cannot change that. You cannot change his choices."

"But if you just talked to him..." she pleaded.

"As I said, Inuyasha has made his decision. He will set things right by joining me in hell."

Kagome lowered her head, tears raced down her cheeks and dropping soundlessly to the dirt.

"After all, a promise is a promise," Kikyo continued in Kagome's silence.

For some strange reason that Kikyo could not fathom, her words caused the younger girl to let out a muted laugh equally full of bitterness and despair. "Have I amused you in some way?" Kikyo asked calmly, subtly inquiring about the girl's unorthodox behavior.

Kagome let out a small snort, twisting the corner of her lips upward resulting in a look closer to a grimace than a smile and replied, "Inuyasha said the same thing to me not too long ago… perhaps you two do deserve one another after all."

Kikyo's love for Inuyasha had died fifty years prior and the Kikyo made of clay and graveyard soil resented the insinuation. "This is about keeping a promise, nothing more."

"Even though it leads to death," Kagome reiterated.

"All promises are meant to be kept."

Then, as if the night had not been strange enough, Kagome gave Kikyo an intense look, one that had she still a soul in her body, Kagome would be seeing it.

"_**All**_ promises?" Kagome asked with a hint of some unidentifiable emotion fueling the power behind the question. It made Kikyo feel… uneasy.

Instead of revealing her unease, she scoffed. "You're wasting my time, girl. If you wish to ask fooli-"

"Answer it, Kikyo," the voice snapped.

"Yes," she replied calmly, "_all_ promises."

Kagome nodded. "I see," she said quietly to herself. Then she looked back at Kikyo. When Kagome resumed speaking, she adopted an authoritative tone, cold and crisp, one that reminded Kikyo of herself when speaking. "In that case, it seems we have more to discus…"

* * *

**AN**: I'm going to be out-of-state for awhile but if I get enough reviews I think I can manage to write the next chapter during my trip. Hint Hint And to encourage reviews, I decided to include a rough excerpt from the next chapter… Enjoy!

_Excerpt_:

"_K-kagome." Inuyasha's eyes widened at the sight of the miko from the future emerging from the trees. "What are you doing here?" he asked as she stepped forward. _

_Kagome smiled, not her typically bright, carefree that stretched from ear to ear but instead it was more of a sad, wistful upward turn of her lips. The bottom lip of her pitiful smile trembled as she gingerly placed one hand on Kikyo's forearm and another on Inuyasha's. _

"_I'm keeping my promise, just as you are keeping yours."_

"_What?"_

"_I promised I would be by your side forever. I meant it."_

_Eyes narrowed in realization then widened in shock and fear. He gripped her arm tightly._

"_You can't do this. You'll __**die**__ Kagome."_

_Kagome sighed and looked away. "It's like you said, Inuyasha. A promise is a promise."_


End file.
